


Brothers of the Five Swords

by princessdragonsun



Category: Original Work, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Based around the manga, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Character Redemption, Dark and Shadow are not the same person, Dark and Sheik friendship because why not and they make quite the pair, Elements pulled from multiple games, Friendship, Gen, Loftwings still exist in this because I say they do, NO LONGER IS IT THE FOUR SWORD, No Romance, Post-Four Swords Adventures, Referenced Events, Sheik and Zelda are not the same person, Typical Zelda storyline, With some obvious twists, male-male friendship, original storyline, quintuplets - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessdragonsun/pseuds/princessdragonsun
Summary: When a festival is disrupted by Hyrule Castle exploding, the brothers must stop the one responsible before its too late. They will journey over mountains, swim through lakes, and travel through deep forests to collect the three keys to the legendary Five Sword and defeat their enemy.
Relationships: Blue Link & Green Link & Red Link & Shadow Link & Vio Link, Blue Link & Green Link & Red Link & Shadow Link & Vio Link & Zelda, Dark Link & Sheik
Kudos: 4





	Brothers of the Five Swords

**Author's Note:**

> I made this probably four or five years ago entirely for the sake of a writing contest but I pulled up an updated version of the chapters I have written and decided to publish them here seeing as I already have it on Quotev. The story is kinda basic but I think it still holds a very LoZ storyline. I will be making a sequel whenever I finish this. It's probably some of my best work aside from A Shadow's Nocturne, my LoZ/Ninjago crossover, it follows the storyline of Ninjago with a bunch of Zelda thrown in. Like, a lot.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little bit I have so far while I continue to write and rewrite chapters.

Over a tall cliff, one of many in Hyrule, there was a light blue Loftwing gliding peacefully in the cloudless blue sky. Near the edge of the cliff, there was a sudden disturbance in the bushes.   
“Red, are you sure this is a good idea?” a boy’s voice asked. 

“Positive!” Red, answered. 

“Where did you even get this idea?” the first boy, Shadow, asked.

“Ramos said this was a common sport!” Red replied. 

“Wait. Ramos?! As in the crazy guy at Renella’s bar?” a third boy’s voice piqued from beneath a long blue cap. 

“Just be ready to jump!” Red said.    
The Loftwing screamed loudly. It wouldn’t have been visible against the sky if it weren’t for the bright green and blue wingtips and golden bill and talons.    
“Green and Vio are so going to kill us,” Shadow said. 

“Since when are  _ you _ a stickler for the rules, Shadow?” asked the boy in blue. 

“Guys, shhh. Here it comes,” Red whispered. 

The Loftwing circled and started gliding just along the cliff’s edge and three boys clothed in tunics and caps ran out of the bushes. One was dressed in red, another in blue, and the last one in black. They ran to the edge of the cliff and dived off it. They fell on the Loftwing’s back, catching it by surprise. The Loftwing went through many attempts to get them off its back, including thrashing, spinning, and diving.    
“This is why we never listen to Ramos!!!” Blue yelled, gripping the bird’s feathers on its neck, Red holding onto Blue’s leg with one hand and gripping the feathers on the bird’s back with the other, while Shadow was left holding Red’s boot. The Loftwing screamed angrily and started to dive swiftly towards the ground.   
  
Meanwhile, back at the brothers’ house, Green and Vio returned from the market. Green raised his satchel.   
“Guys, we’re back from the market!” he yelled. When no one responded, he frowned and lowered his arm. “Guys?” he called again. 

Vio raised an eyebrow and glanced around. “It’s strangely quiet…” he said, frowning. They heard screams in the distance and the two boys spun around. Green set his satchel down before they ran out the door.   
  
The Loftwing crashed into the ground, knocking Blue, Red, and Shadow off of its back. It lay catching its breath on the ground. Red pushed himself up on his forearms, as he’d landed on his stomach. “Oww…,” he moaned. 

Blue had landed on his back, along with Shadow. Blue sat up painfully. “Uhh…” he groaned. Shadow stayed on the ground, not moving or speaking. Just then, a different kind of shadow fell over them. Red and Blue opened their eyes with a worried look.    
“Uh-oh…” Red said quietly. 

“Shoot!” Blue groaned. 

Green and Vio were standing over them, Vio leaning against a tree. Vio looked disappointed and unamused, while Green just looked mad. 

“Busted!” Blue said. 

The Loftwing stood, spread its wings, and screamed, warning them not to pull that stunt again. It flapped its wings and took off. Green walked over to Red and helped him up while Vio went to Shadow’s side and propped him up. Shadow coughed a couple times and opened his eyes. Blue stood on his own and crossed his arms after dusting himself off. Red and Green stood over Shadow and Vio.    
“Is he alright?” Red asked. 

“He’ll be fine. I think he just got winded,” Vio answered. 

“I’m sorry, Shadow. I didn’t know he would throw us off like that,” Red said apologetically, dropping to his knees next to his purple-haired older brother. 

Standing next to Blue, Green yelled, “What were you three thinking?! You could have gotten yourselves killed pulling a stunt like that!” Red and Shadow looked ashamed while Blue looked offended. 

“Well, Ramos said it was a common sport so I thought I’d try it out,” Red said. 

“Yes, it was a sport… Eons ago!” Green yelled. “Why were you listening to Ramos anyway? He’s just a crazy hermit that sometimes hangs out at Renella’s bar! Everyone knows that!” 

Red hung his head. “I know. I’m sorry,” Red said quietly, tears forming in his eyes. Green let out a sigh and placed a hand on Red’s shoulder. 

“I’m just tryin’ to protect you. And I can’t do that if you keep listening to crazy hermits,” Green said in a more light-hearted tone. 

“What makes you think we need protecting? We can take care of ourselves,” Blue said heatedly. 

“Yes, because you definitely did not just crash a Loftwing out of the sky,” Vio said, sarcasm lacing his words. Blue bared his teeth and glared at Vio, the purple-clothed boy turning back to Shadow. 

Green sighed and ran a hand down his face. “What would mom and dad say?” he said tiredly. 

“I don’t know. They died when we were five, remember?” Blue asked brashly. 

Vio rolled his eyes but remained focused. “Can you stand?” he asked Shadow. 

“Yeah,” Shadow replied. He stood slowly with Vio’s help. 

“Come on. We need to get back to the house and get cleaned up. The festival starts in three hours,” Green said. 

“You mean that festival all dedicated ‘to the knights of Hyrule that died when Ganon killed them and make them part of his army’ thing that happened a couple thousand years ago that we have a festival for every year?” Blue asked dramatically, leaning against the tree where Vio had been. 

“Well, that makes it sound like a funeral rather than a festival,” Red said, now sitting cross-legged with his hands resting on his boots. 

“We’re celebrating them. And as Princess Zelda’s knights, we kinda have to go every year,” Green said.

Blue shrugged nonchalantly and stared at the grass. “Are they doing that competition for warriors again?” he asked. 

“I think so” Green said, rubbing the back of his head thoughtfully. 

“They were putting up fliers while we were in the market,” Vio said in his usual calm voice. “The competition doesn’t start until tomorrow at noon. Today is just the opening ceremony.” 

Blue scoffed. “Great,” he grumbled sarcastically. “Does that mean we have to stand as still as statues all evening… again?” he asked. 

“No, we don’t guard the princess this year. Well, we do but not like we used to. We’re allowed to roam a bit more,” Green replied. 

“So we can check out the festival?” Red asked excitedly. 

“We will if we get there in time. Come on! We’ve wasted enough time here playing with the birds,” Green said.    
  
Upon arriving in Castle Town, the brothers’ eyes were dazzled by the sight of dancers, stalls with games, and food and trinkets of all sorts. There was an elderly man telling a small audience a thrilling story, a drawing contest, and a man showing off some special sword skill. The brothers walked past it all, heading for the castle. Red dawdled a bit, trying to get a better look at everything.    
“Come on, Red. We can look at all this later,” Vio said, dragging Red along by his forearm. 

“Okay…,” Red said, sadly. 

They arrived at the castle and walked past the guards who nodded to them. They saw Zelda waiting for them on a bench next to a flower bed. She wore her usual pink and white gown with the royal family symbol on it. She looked up with a smile. Zelda was an old friend of theirs.    
“You made it! The festival is about to begin!” she said.   
  


After the opening ceremony, the brothers were tasked to be by Zelda’s side while she explored the festival like everyone else. Red immediately asked to go play one of the games. Zelda agreed and they watched as Red won a small slingshot. Red bounded over to his older brothers and Zelda to show them what he won. Vio ruffled his hair with an amused smile. Shadow gave a smile to his younger sibling who was telling the others how if anything tried to attack them, he’d use his new slingshot to stun them.    
“And then whoosh, another one!” Red said, pretending to fire ammo at an enemy energetically. 

“Yeah, that’s all very nice, Red,” Blue said with a roll of his eyes, annoyance radiating off of him.

Shadow stopped to watch a man juggling fiery torches. 

“Shadow, come on! We're gonna watch the fireworks!” Red called to his older brother. Shadow realized his brothers and friend were moving on so he followed them. They all stared up at the sky as bright fireworks exploded against the darkness.   
  
By the next morning, Blue had decided to enter the Warrior’s Competition to show Green and Vio that he could take care of himself. He didn’t need any of his brothers babying him. They still thought of him as a younger brother even though they were all technically the same age, and that bugged him. They could get away with treating Red like that, as the boy was still a child at heart. But Blue wouldn’t stand for it. He was always verbally chastising Red, telling him to ‘grow up already’. Shadow, at least, didn’t need babying. Not that Blue liked him any more than he did Red or his other brothers.    
Blue was broken from his thoughts by a knock on his bedroom door. Blue groaned, stood from his chair, and opened the door, already knowing who it was. In the doorway was a beaming Red, holding a pan in his hands.    
“I need help making breakfast,” he said, raising the pan. 

Blue sighed in annoyance but nodded. Red beamed even brighter and skipped downstairs, cheerful thumps coming from his feet as he went. Green came out of his room which was right across from Blue’s.    
“Don’t skip down the steps while holding a pan!” Green yelled after him. The loud thumps stopped, replaced by smaller, lighter ones. Green shook his head and Blue leaned against his doorway.    
“Doesn’t he usually wake up Shadow for this?” Blue asked. 

Just as Green was about to answer, Vio exited his room which was located next to Green’s. “I asked him not to wake Shadow this time,” Vio answered. Green glanced at him before shaking his head and going back in his room. Blue rolled his eyes and walked downstairs.   
  
A few hours later, the competition was starting and Shadow knew Red, Green, and Vio would be watching with Zelda. Blue had entered the competition. Shadow had promised Vio that he’d be there to root for Blue, and he planned to keep his promise - just not yet. He was waiting for things to actually get started before heading in there.    
Shadow could hear the announcer as began introducing the competitors and he knew that was his cue. Upon reaching the princess’s balcony over the arena, he could see the bright colors of his brothers’ tunics next to Princess Zelda who was seated on a throne to watch the tournament. He stood next to Vio, who gave him a smile before returning his gaze to the arena where the competitors were lined up, ready to face the first challenge.   
“It’s time to meet today’s contestants! Give it up for Black Rose!” the announcer yelled. Black Rose was a Hylian. She had straight, dark brown hair that reached her shoulder blades and piercing green eyes that looked as sharp as daggers. She wore brown shoulder guards and a brown, short-sleeved dress that reached just below her knees, brown leggings, black wrist guards, and leather boots. The audience cheered. 

“Next up, we have the unstoppable - Rogue Ravager!” The announcer gestured to a very muscular, large Hylian male, five times the size of Black Rose. He had long black hair, brown eyes overflowing with overconfidence, and an ill-tempered expression. He wore a tattered, olive green tunic, a large brown belt, a black eyepatch over his left eye, black trousers, black boots, and dark grey wrist guards. Rogue Ravager yelled furiously and beat his chest, showing his strength to everyone. The audience went crazy, showing just how popular the guy was. Shadow had to admit that he was quite worried for Blue.    
“Next we have the shadow warrior, Nuru!!!” The announcer gestured to a young man, a foot or two taller than Blue. Nuru had long white hair and red eyes, bangs covering his right eye, and a calm look on his face. He was dressed in a long-sleeved, royal blue tunic with the Sheikah symbol on the front, a golden belt, violet-blue trousers, grey-blue boots, a cap that was much like the brothers’, and a royal blue cape. There was also a small red earring. Shadow recognized him as a Sheikah, one of an ancient race, much like the Hylians, that were to protect the royal family.   
The announcer introduced a few other contestants that included a Goron call the Demolisher, a female Hylian called Buzzkill, and a male Zora called Blade.    
“And finally, one of the princess’s iron knights, Blue!!!” the announcer yelled. Shadow looked down at his brother on the field. The blue-clad boy had his arms crossed and his usual grumpy look on his face, but Shadow could see right through him. He was nervous. Very nervous.   
“It’s time for the first event!” the announcer called out. The first event required dodging a line of massive swinging hammers. Buzzkill was first. She barely made it past the first hammer before she thrown halfway across the arena. Shadow winced slightly as she landed, but she came out okay. Blue was next. Red, who was next to Vio, was wringing his hands nervously. Blue stood calmly in front of the first hammer. He rolled under the first three, leaped skillfully over the fourth, and after front-flipping over the last two, landed perfectly on the other side. Shadow let out a relieved breath while Red cheered with the audience. 

The next person to go was Nuru. He stood in front of the first hammer with a blank expression. Much to everyone’s surprise, Nuru simply strolled through the course as if it was nothing, then joined his opponents in the line again. Blade was next but wasn’t very good on the course and was hit by the last hammer. Black Rose used a tactic much like Blue’s and made it across. The Demolisher curled into a ball and rolled under all the hammers. Rogue Ravager walked through the course with a smirk, the hammers crumbling as they hit his arms.    
“He might be strong but it’s obvious he has a brain the size of a sunflower seed,” Vio said, watching the scene with a bored look. 

“Vio!” Princess Zelda scolded, though there was a smile on the brunette’s face. Shadow smirked.    
The next event was archery, hitting a bull’s-eye on targets carried by small birds. Blue hit all of his targets perfectly. Nuru examined his bow, arrows in hand. He then fired two arrows, getting two targets at once. Rogue Ravager fired a single arrow and ended up knocking one of the birds out of the sky and down toward the Princess’s balcony. Red caught the small bird in his arms before it could hit the ground. Red showed Shadow and Vio the bird that was trying its best to fly out of Red’s hands.    
“Red, you might want to let the bird go,” Green said. 

“Okay!” Red replied, opening his hands. The bird flew up and away.    
The next challenge was to swim across an enormous pool filled with piranhas. Blade was first to go and made it across without a hitch other than having a single piranha stuck to his leg. This wasn’t much of a surprise since Zoras are such fabulous swimmers. Everyone else had at least a few piranhas holding onto them.    
  
Blue and the other contestants went out of the arena to prepare for the final test. Blue wasn’t too happy with his current placement. He was in third place, Nuru was in second and Rogue Ravager was in first. That Nuru guy was his biggest threat. He was confident he could handle Ravager. Blue swung his sword around skillfully, preparing for the final round that would decide everything.    
“Time for the final event!!! Each warrior will battle to the finish, using a weapon of their choice!” the announcer yelled. Blue looked to his right and saw Black Rose and Blade with their chosen weapons, ready for battle. Blue frowned deeply and narrowed his blue eyes when he noticed Nuru holding a purple rod with a golden ball at the end.    
“Blue!” Blue turned his head to the left and was met by Red hugging him tightly. 

“Red,” Blue groaned. “This is not the place for hugging.” 

Green walked over and placed a hand on Red’s shoulder. “Come on, Red. Give him some breathing room.” Green managed to pry Red off of Blue before he could constrict him. Vio and Shadow walked up alongside them. “We just came to say good luck,” Green said. Blue frowned a little as he stared at his brothers before giving a small smile and nodding his head.   
“Alright folks, it’s time for the final elimination round!” the announcer called. Blue looked back to the arena. He stared at his brothers for a moment before backing up and running to get into position.    
  
“When someone steps outside the ring, they are eliminated! The last one remaining is our champion!!!” the announcer explained, as Red and his brothers made it back to the princess’s balcony. “Ready!” the announcer said, and everyone prepared themselves. Red pressed his lips in a thin line nervously. “BATTLE!!!” 

The contestants drew their weapons and went for their first opponents. Rogue Ravager was the first to knock someone out of the ring, that someone being Buzzkill. A bell rang, signaling she was out. Blade went after Blue with a spear but Blue blocked the move with his sword. Blue shifted from defense to attack very quickly. Black Rose and Nuru were locked in combat. Just as the Zora knocked Blue to the ground, Rogue Ravager charged at Blade, pushing him out of the ring, and another bell sounded. The Demolisher was thrown out by Blue. 

Rogue Ravager was still gloating when Red saw Blue walk up behind him, sword at the ready. Red could see Blue’s mouth move but couldn’t hear a word he said due to the crowd cheering. Rogue Ravager and Blue faced off. Nuru skillfully dodged every move Black Rose made, which caused her to fall out of the ring. Blue and Rogue Ravager glared at Nuru as the crowd started cheering his name. Red winced.   
“That shrimpy little hairball is mine!” Red barely heard Rogue Ravager growl. 

“Not if I get him first!” Blue growled in return. Blue suddenly pulled out a bow and three arrows and shot them at Rogue Ravager, pinning him to a large post in the middle of the arena. Blue’s next words were drowned out by the audience. Blue fired a single arrow near Nuru’s feet. Nuru looked up as Blue dropped his bow and replaced it with his sword.    
“Well, looks like it’s just you and me.” Blue’s words were hard to hear, even though the crowd had quieted. Red frowned. He knew Blue was competitive, but singling Nuru out the way he did… 

Blue made a jump strike but Nuru dodged it with ease. Blue then went for Nuru’s feet but the Sheikah back-flipped out of range. Blue was on him in less than a second, Nuru blocking his attack. Nuru spun his rod around as he blocked a very harsh attack from Blue, one which nearly knocked the rod from his hand. Red took notice that Rogue Ravager had torn free from the post just as Blue spun around and kicked Nuru back towards the edge of the ring. The Sheikah managed to catch himself and keep from sliding out, but barely.

Red tugged on Vio’s sleeve. “Vio, what’s gotten into Blue?” he asked worriedly. 

Vio shook his head. “He’s determined to win,” he answered. 

Red watched as the two young males maneuvered on opposite sides of the ring. Blue was slowly stalking toward Nuru, the Sheikah narrowing his red eyes at him. Red noticed how alarmingly close Rogue Ravager had come to the two warriors, using the post to conceal himself. Red gripped Vio’s sleeve nervously, fearing for Blue. The two opponents locked eyes, appearing to be battling it out through stares. Rogue Ravager seized his opportunity, charging from his hiding spot towards Nuru, giant club raised high. Before he could land the massive bludgeon, Blue shoved Nuru out of the way, yelling, “Look out!!!” Blue just barely made it out of the way himself, making Red gasp. Blue jumped onto the post, using the momentum to spring off of it and kick Rogue Ravager in the face. He landed and swept his legs, making Rogue Ravager trip. Blue then lifted him into the air and threw him out of the ring. The crowd gasped in surprise as Rogue Ravager landed roughly on the ground. A ding sounded. 

Blue smirked as he caught his breath, only to stop when another ding rang through the arena. He looked down and realized he was out of the ring, too. Red felt his shoulders drop as the audience erupted with cheers for the winner. Sighing, Blue straightened himself and walked over to Nuru who stood confidently, his brows knit together in disdain. Red watched as his brother nodded to the winner and walked out of the ring.    
  
Blue was disappointed he didn't win, but he hoped that coming in second was enough to prove himself. He walked out of the competitors’ area and made his way to the princess’s balcony to meet his brothers.    
“Blue! You were amazing!” he heard as soon as he stepped onto the balcony. Red started to rush forward to hug him but stopped. “Right. Sorry. No place for hugging,” Red corrected himself, putting his hands behind his back, recalling the earlier conversation between them. 

Green patted Blue’s shoulder, Vio gave him a nod, and Shadow hung back.    
  
Nuru had expected there to be good competition for the tournament, but he didn’t expect it from a kid named after a color. For the Sheikah, it wasn’t a fair win. But rules were rules, even if he didn’t care much about them.    
Nuru had left the arena and the crowd of the festival, making his way towards the castle. After avoiding the guards and stopping at the wall, he took a casual look around to make sure no one was watching. Finding no one, he jumped over the wall and landed lightly on the other side.    
“I don’t know what you think you’re doing here,” a voice said. Nuru turned his head to the right and saw what appeared to be a young male Sheikah. His voice was muffled and his face concealed, and he wore a form-fitting blue suit with the Sheikah eye in the center. His red eyes further proved Nuru’s theory. The only thing that threw him off was the bright blonde hair. Sheikah normally had hair so light it appeared white. Another unique thing he noticed about this strange Sheikah was the golden lyre resting in his arms, like an extension of himself. He was armed, as well, with four kunai, two resting on each thigh.    
“And who might you be?” Nuru’s apathetic voice sliced through the silence that had fallen between them. 

“I could ask you the same thing,” the other Sheikah retorted. “Getting caught not coming through the front door. Couldn’t be any more obvious that you’re an intruder.” Nuru narrowed his eyes at the young man.   


Meanwhile, the young knights returned to the festival with the princess. Red skipped ahead of everyone, bouncing from booth to booth, while the others walked side by side.    
“The winner of the competition should be getting his prize right about now,” Zelda said. “Not only does he get a trophy, but he also gets a special ocarina that resembles the one that the mythical Hero of Time had.” 

Green’s eyes brightened and Vio was suddenly interested. “The Ocarina of Time?” the two asked in unison. 

Zelda chuckled. “Yes,” she answered. 

“Shame it’s not the real thing. Although, that would be  _ pretty careless _ to give a  _ magical  _ ocarina to the winner of a competition that you just have to be stupid enough to compete in,” Green said, rubbing the back of his head as he thought aloud.

Blue punched Green’s shoulder lightly. 

“Ow! Hey!” Green complained. 

“You unintentionally insulted Blue’s intelligence,” Vio explained. 

“Oh… Sorry, Blue,” Green apologized. 

“Insult my intelligence again and I’ll put you on my list. Maybe - ,” Blue started, but never got to finish his sentence, as an explosion from the castle interrupted him. People all around them spun towards the castle to see smoke and flames rising from it. Most started to evacuate and the once lively festival became a confused, terrified mess. Zelda gasped in horror and the brothers gripped the hilts of their swords. Green stood in front of his brothers and addressed them.    
“Blue, Red, and Shadow, get the princess as far away from here as possible! Vio, you’re with me!” Green issued. 

“Let me go with you!” Blue pleaded. 

“No, Red and Shadow need you!” Green argued. 

“But I can help!” Blue shot back. Green grabbed his shoulders firmly. 

“Blue, I understand you want to help, but you are needed elsewhere! It is more important that you get the princess to safety! Red and Shadow need an older brother to help them! Monsters are still out there! Get to Kakariko Village. We’ll meet you there!” Green explained. He let go of Blue’s shoulders and moved to Vio’s side before they sprinted for the castle. 

Red and Shadow were waiting at Zelda’s side. Blue hesitantly jogged over to them and ushered them out of the town.    
  
Green and Vio ran through the castle gates, finding no guards at all. What they did find was Nuru staring up at the castle remains.    
“Isn’t that Nuru? The warrior that won the competition?” Green asked. 

“The shadow warrior,” Vio quoted.

They approached the young man. Nuru turned his head towards them slightly before staring up at the castle again.    
“You’re awfully late,” he said. “I managed to contain who did this.” 

Green and Vio exchanged surprised glances. Nuru noticed, closing his eyes and letting out a chuckle.

“Follow me,” he said. Nuru led them into the castle’s sanctum. Green and Vio looked around the rubble as Nuru stopped in the middle of the room.   
“So who did this and where is he?” Green asked. 

Vio watched Nuru’s movements closely and narrowed his eyes as he saw the deep blue Ocarina gripped tightly in the Sheikah’s right hand. A dark figure shifted in the shadows above them, causing them to look up.    
“Right in front of you,” a muffled voice came from the figure above. “Though I’m sure Vio has figured that out by now.” 

Vio grunted nervously at how observant this stranger was. 

Green turned to look at Nuru. “ _ You _ did this to the castle?!” he asked, bewildered. 

“Do you ever wonder why some enter competitions?” Nuru asked out of the blue. “Some do it for fun, some to show off, some to prove themselves, and others… do it to get close to places or people unsuspected.” 

Vio watched as the figure above them disappeared into a shadow.

“I only entered that competition to get close to the castle,” admitted Nuru.

Dark figures slowly crept out from the shadows, surrounding the sanctum. Vio and Green drew their swords and stood back to back.  
“Stalfos!” Green exclaimed, recognizing the shape of the skeletal monsters approaching them. 

“I hope you have fun playing with my new toys,” Nuru said, but whether he was speaking to the two in the middle of the sanctum or the lurking monsters, they couldn’t be sure. The Sheikah then waved his rod and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.  
“Too bad we left our shields back home. They’d be really useful right now!” Green said.  


“Hope you like the taste of dirt ’cause that's all you'll be eating when I'm through with you!” a familiar voice yelled as a hammer came down on a stalfos at the entrance to the room. Green and Vio both turned to the doorway and saw Blue knocking stalfos aside with his bronze-colored hammer.  
“Blue?!” Green and Vio asked as one, in complete shock. 

“I thought I told you to-” 

Green was cut off by Blue yelling, “Yeah, and I brought them through the worst of it. And if I didn’t come back _here_ , you’d either be prisoners or dead. Now, come on!” 

Green and Vio dodged a few stalfos trying to attack them and ran with Blue out of the sanctum.  


“Where did you leave the princess, Red and Shadow?” Green asked as they ran into Hyrule Field. 

“Stopped by that ranch, I think,” Blue said nonchalantly. 

Vio pulled out his piccolo, playing a short tune. A chestnut mare galloped towards them from a distance. The three climbed onto the horse and Vio urged her forward to Kakariko.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know how long each chapter will be seeing as this is four chapters compiled into one. Probably just as long or longer. I have been doing better about chapter length. See you next time!


End file.
